Te Amo
by 0equilibrium0
Summary: You say you love me. I don't know why you do, or if you even mean it. You say those words so casually, to everyone. But they somehow seem different when you say them to me. And I don't know why.


Disclaimer: I do not own APH.

,,

Antonio yawns, breath ghosting against my shoulder. "Buenos dias, Lovi," he mumbles, and I wonder if he's really awake.

I don't answer, choosing instead to look at the clock, to see how long I can keep the rest of the world at bay. The glowing numbers inform me that it's four twenty-one. I don't have to get up until seven. With that in mind, I bury my face in Toni's neck, something I would never do in the light of day. Or, for that matter, if I thought Toni was awake enough to remember it.

He rubs his hand in slow, sleepy circles down my back. "Te amo, mi Lovinito."

I ignore him again, knowing he will be snoring in my ear in a matter of moments.

Closing my eyes, I wonder what it would be like if I believed him when him whispered he loved me.

,,

"Good morning, Lovi. Did you sleep well?" Antonio smiles at me, egg in one hand, bowl in the other.

"Shut up, bastard." I reply. The smell of bacon is wafting from the oven. My hair, still un-brushed, hangs in my face irritatingly.

He keeps smiling, too used to me to respond any other way. He returns to the counter and begins humming to himself. I think he's making omelets.

He isn't wearing a shirt, and I notice, not for the first time, how attractive he is. Beautiful. If I told him so, he'd never let me forget it, but it's okay to admire him like this, when there's no chance of being caught.

His hair curls against his neck, and I know how soft it is, how it feels when it's damp with sweat. His shoulders, broad and tan, are hunched slightly as he focuses. I almost smile as I let my eyes trace the curve of his back, abruptly cut off by the waistband of his jeans.

The scent of frying egg hits my nose, and I can't help but think that he is too kind to me.

,,

"See you later, Lovi. Be safe."

I pretend I don't hear, door already half-way open. I begin to step through it when he grabs my arm. I look at him, annoyance showing on my face. "What?" I snap, knowing I sound rude and petulant.

He smiles at me, soft and warm and sweet. "I want something."

We've played this game before. "What?" I repeat, doing my part in our semi-regular ritual.

"Un beso." Still smiling, still beautiful.

"Fuck off." I try to jerk my arm away from him, but he is stronger than I expect. I lose my balance and fall against his chest. He grins, like he had planned it to happen that way. He probably had.

"Por favor, Lovi?" He murmurs against my neck, and I almost give in.

"Get off me, bastard. I have to go to work." He sighs, and lets me go.

"Te amo."

"Whatever." I have almost managed to get away when he puts his hands on my hips.

"Sólo un beso? Por favor?"

I slip from his grasp and close the door.

,,

Antonio slides into the shower behind me, and puts his arms around my waist. "Buenas tardes." I can practically see his smile.

"Get out."

"You wound me so, mi amor. Can I not stay with you?" His breath is warmer than the water.

"No. Now get out."

"If I wash your back, will you let me stay?"

"No, you stupid bastard."

"If I promise I won't try anything?" He is almost pleading now.

I sigh, unwillingly admitting defeat. "I guess, since I can't seem to get you to leave." He laughs gleefully and pulls me closer. Beads of water run between us, like a river separating two edges of a canyon.

The metaphor is too apropos. I'm glad Toni can't see my face. But I suppose, even if he could, the water would disguise the tears.

,,

"Te amo." Antonio whispers it into the darkness, tracing nonsense patterns on my chest. I rest my chin on his head, and inhale deeply. I wonder if I smell the same as he does, of sweat, and sex, and dusty tomato plants.

"Lovi," his hand stops its aimless meandering, coming to rest on my side. "What are you thinking?"

I hesitate, unsure of how to answer. "Why's it any of your damn business?" I finally say.

"… I was just wondering." He sounds hurt, and I immediately feel guilty.

I tangle my fingers in his hair and pull him close to me. I can feel his eyelashes brush my collarbone when he blinks.

"Lovino…" He sighs. I am surprised by my full name.

"What?" I ask it softly, almost afraid to speak too loudly in the silent darkness.

He shakes his head. "It's nothing." I decide to drop it, knowing that he'll bring it up again if it's important.

"¿Si me besas?" He queries, drawing back so that he can look at me. The only part of his smile that is visible is his teeth, reflecting the meager light. The effect is eerie.

"If it'll get you to shut up." The answer is surlier than I truly feel. I think, as our lips meet and our hands wander and we both grow breathless, that he can tell. It doesn't bother me as much as I think it should.

I gasp into the night, while his mouth leaves burning trails over my skin, and my nails dig crescents into his back.

"D-dios mio, Lovi," he pants, "Ti amo."

I suck in a sharp breath. "Antonio…" He has said that so many times, so many ways, in so many situations. But never in Italian. He has to know that that makes it different, makes it somehow truer.

"Ti amo." He repeats, lips hot and slick on my shoulder.

I slide my hands up his spine, arch my back towards his wandering mouth. "T-ti amo." I whisper.

,,

"Is it true, Lovi?" I can hear a sort of glee in his voice.

"Is what true?" I ask, going against my better judgment.

"That you love me. Ow!"

"Shut up and go to sleep, bastard." I mutter, withdrawing my fist from his stomach.

"So you do!" He crows.

I sigh. "Yes. Fine. I love you. Ti amo. Te amo. Are you happy now?"

"Very." He smiles, and kisses my forehead. "Buenas noches, mi Lovinito."

"Good night, Antonio."

..

And that's a wrap, people!

Buenos dias- good morning.  
Te amo, mi Lovinito- I love you, my little Lovi.  
Un beso-a kiss.  
Por favor-please.  
Sólo un beso?-Just one kiss?  
Buenas tardes-good afternoon.  
mi amor-my love.  
Si me besas?-Will you kiss me?  
dios mio-my god.  
Ti amo-I love you (Italian).  
Buenas noches-good night.

Please tell me if my translations are wrong! Also, please review!


End file.
